Man I Need a Vacation
by Dark Lord Volk'land
Summary: Set post-OotP harry in a display of teenage rebelion dissapears for the summer only to find himself getting caught up in world of a vampire slayer and a Marriage Contract. Harry/Multi
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Leaving England

Harry Potter was standing framed by his bedroom window looking out across the suburban hell known as Privite Drive, when he heard the tale tell pop of a wizard apparating. Tuning to head down stairs, he reached into his back pocket removing his wand from his rear pocket. '_Well here goes_.'

He reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door to find the very person he'd hoped for.

"Hello Moony, you get everything?"

In the doorway stood one of Harry's favorite teachers, Remus Lupin, AKA Moony of the Marauders with a sour look on his face, "Yes, it's all here. Money, Passport and the charmed Drivers License that you wanted."

Remus gave him a worried look, "Please think about this Harry, you're going to put yourself in a lot of danger just disappearing like this."

"Moony," Harry looked down at his hands. "I just can't stay here anymore. I need to get away and the fewer people who know where I'm going the safer it'll be. Trust me; I'll be back by the end of August. You have my word as a Marauder."

Remus smiled at that, reaching into his cloak he removed a manila envelope handing it to Harry, "Ok then pup. I'm taking you on your word. The bikes parked over at Figgie's. Until your return Mr. Bolt, Mischief managed!"

And with a spin on his heel he was gone with a pop.

Harry looked at the envelope in his hand as he made his way up the stairs, he was unwilling to open it till he was in the safe confines of his room even if the Durslys were gone. Once he closed the door he looked inside the envelope to find 25,000 in American cash and around a thousand British pounds, along with his passport and an international driver's license that put him at 18, plenty old enough to get around without too much hassle.

Harry sighed as he looked around his room, 'Well, might as well get started.'

Harry began to sort through his books and school things packing what he wasn't taking with him in his trunk and the rest he set off to the side to put in his rucksack that he'd asked Mr. Weasly to put and undetectable expansion charm on. As soon as he was sorted into taking and leaving Harry started off across the street and down a side ally to take him to Magnolia Crescent.

As he neared Mrs. Figg's he looked around checking for followers. Finding none he walked up to the house and stashed his trunk under the raised porch, turned to the 64 flathead Harley and smiled. '_Moony I love you mate.'_

Harry straddled the bike, turned the key and kicked it to life. He feathered the throttle for a moment and looked back across suburbia, _'See you next year.'_

An hour or so later harry found himself in a department store in downtown London looking through the racks of clothes when a very young, very pretty, sales attendant came over. "Sir, may I help you find anything?"

Harry turned to look at the blond girl, "Yes, you see my aunt and uncle had a massive fire while I was away at school and most of my things where destroyed. I need an entirely new wardrobe."

Harry could almost literally see the dollar signs in the young blond's eyes.

"Oh, you poor dear," she said in a distressed voice. "Let's get you taken care of. Now, don't you worry. I'll take extra special care of you."

He smiled as the attendant took his hand and led him back to the dressing rooms.

Several hours latter harry stepped out onto the street wearing a black button up shirt and jeans, he'd also bought a pair of black leather motorcycle boots, the rest of his purchases where folded up and stuffed into his saddle bags. The sales clerk had been very helpful, even helpful enough to join him in the dressing room for an hour or so. He'd made sure afterward to leave her a large tip.

He had one more stop to make before he left for the airport, Ollivanders. The raven haired teen quickly made his way to the Leakey Cauldron and through to Diagon Ally stopping in front of the wand shop.

Upon entering the shop Harry wasn't too surprised when he didn't see the wand maker.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry called into the depth of the shop, "Are you here?"

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what can I help you with?"

Harry spun to see the old man that had appeared next to him, "Umm, yeah. I was wondering what it would take to have the tracking charm on my wand removed. You see.."

"Say no more," Ollivander cut him off. "it would be my pleasure. You see the Ministry requires that every wand that I sell is sold with the Trace. The law doesn't say that the Trace cannot be removed after it is purchased. It's a minor loophole left in place for certain pureblood family's to exploit when they want to."

The aged wand maker without further a due waved his own wand over Harry's causing it to emit a soft violate glow. "There you are Mr. Potter was there anything else?"

Harry replied that there wasn't making his way out of the Ally and to the airport.

As he settled into his seat in first class he thought, _'I hope the weathers nice in Los Angeles._'


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own or posses the rights to Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There owners are far richer than me. Though I do wish I could kick the ass of whichever Network officials gave Joss so many troubles when it came to his T.V. programs. If I could make it so, Firefly would have never been canceled.

A/N Well here it is the first chapter of my new story. Please review and enjoy.

Chapter 1

Well I'll be damned

LA International Airport

Harry made his way out into the bright light that was California after the 16 hour flight from Hell; he was ready for a smoke, a beer and then bed. Reaching into his jacket pocket he removed his motorcycle and set it on the ground canceling the shrinking charm he'd placed on it before entering the airport in London. Mounting it he set off to find his hotel.

He had been surprised to learn from Sirius over Christmas holiday that his family actually owned a number of hotels here in the states. Real-estate was one of the avenues that his ancestors had chosen to make his family fortune what it was today, though according to Sirius his father and Grandfather where more focused along the lines of investments in muggle technologies, such as computers and up and coming software companies like Microsoft.

The Hotel he was currently headed for was called the Castle. Harry was sure that it would suit his needs for the duration of his little vacation.

He rode deep into the city finally finding his hotel, but as he dismounted he heard the distinct sound of a fight coming from down the alley to his left.

'Damn it all to bloody fucking hell,' he thought. 'I can't even go on vacation...'

He took off down the alley at a sprint. Half way down the alley he spotted a girl fighting three raggedy looking men, they were moving at near blurring speed, but the girl seemed to be moving just as quickly. She jabbed out with a wooded stake to the nearest mans chest and to Harry's shock he erupted into a cloud of ash…

'Fuck me,' thought Harry. 'Vampires.'

Without thinking, he drew his wand and cried, "Solarium!"

A bright solar flash burst forth from the tip of his wand, the remaining vampires spun blinded by the intensity of the light before they began to smoke and then erupt into flames, crumbling into piles of ash.

Harry satisfied that the vampires were gone, extiquished his wand and made his way forward to check on the girl. "Miss, are you all... Wow."

He leapt back as the girl wheeled herself around and closed the remaining distance between them, pressing her stake to his throat.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell was that?" The girl, that Harry could now see was blond with a pair of hard edged hazel eyes, demanded.

"Call me Harry, and those where vampires," Harry tried to back up a step if only to relieve the pressure on his neck. No such luck, she just pressed it tighter.

"No shit, like I didn't already know that one after I dusted the first one." She rolled her eyes. "I mean where the hell did you get the sun light emitting stick thingy?"

"Oh, that's my wand; you know being a wizard and all that. It's a pretty basic tool."

"Ah, so you're some kind of Merlin wannabe is that it?" The blond looked him over, "so where you keep your broomstick, up your left sleeve?"

This caused Harry to chuckle despite the possibility of having his throat pierced by her stake, "No actually it's tucked up in the saddlebags of my motorcycle around the corner. You want to see it?"

The blond looked at him as though he had lost his mind.

"I can see you don't believe me, but think about it you just fought 3 vampires and watched me turn two of them to dust with a solar charm. Is it that hard to believe in magic?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when she lowered her stake, "Alright prove it. Show me some magic."

Harry looked around, "Right here? In the middle of the ally?"

"You didn't have a problem with it a minute ago." She raised an eyebrow, "What's stopping you now."

"Yeah well a minute ago you where fighting off vampires love, it's not exactly something I want to advertise."

"Fine, take me somewhere that you can show me." She stood there with her hips cocked as if begging for him to make some kind of excuse not to.

Sighing for what seemed like the twentieth time that night, Harry nodded, "Alright I was about to check in anyway."

Harry turned and walked back the way he had came when entering the ally, stopping by his bike to remove the saddlebags tied to the rear fender and walked into the lobby of his hotel.

"Welcome to the Castle," greeted the hostess at the front desk not bothering to look up, "how may I help you?"

"I'd like a room till the last week of August," stated Harry. "And call down the manager and tell him Mr. Potter is here for an inspection."

"I'm sorry sir but we require a weeks' notice for stays longer than a week," the hostess shook her head thinking 'Why is it always on my shift that we get the pranksters?' Again she didn't even bother to look up.

"Excuse me, miss but I happen to bloody well fucking own this hotel and I nether need or am required to inform you when I want to hold a surprise inspection of my property." Harry was getting irritated fast, "Will you do me a favor look at the crest of the hotel on that wall."

Harry pointed over the desk to the plaque on the wall, "What name does it say under that crest? I'll tell you, Potter! If you don't get off your ass and call down your Manager right the fuck now! So help me you'll be looking for a job by breakfast."

Harry's tirade caused the woman to jump and look to the plaque looking at it in fright, seeing the name and spun to the telephone dialing a number. "Sir I'm sorry to wake you but there is a gentleman here that claims to be a Mr. Potter the hotels owner. He wants a room for the next month and a half… yes sir, he's standing right in front of me. Messy black hair, green eyes, around 6 feet. Yes sir… yes sir… I'll tell the staff."

The hostess set the phone down on the hook and looked up at Harry, "My most sincere apologies Mr. Potter, I didn't realize it was really you. The Presidential suit will be ready shortly if you would just provide me with some kind of form of identification for me to log you into our computer system."

Harry simply reached into his pocket and removed his forged driver's license that Gringotts had provided for him. "Will this do?"

"Yes sir."

Harry turned away from the desk and walked over to a couch nestled in the corner of the lobby. Sitting down the blond haired girl moved over to join him.

"So this how you usually check into a 5 star hotel, or was that show just for me?"

"No and No. My family actually does own this hotel. I just happen to be the last member of my entire family, so I'm sure nobody has been though to give them an inspection for oh id day 15 to 16 years."

The blond girl gave him a curious glance.

"My parents died when I was about a year old. The banks have been managing most of my financial assets for me since then and I was only recently given access to my family holdings," Harry tried to explain going into as little detail as possible. "So what's your name? I forgot to ask back in the ally."

"Just call me Buffy," she said. "For more than that you better have some damn good magic tricks up your sleeve."

Harry smirked, 'Buffy… Interesting name.' they waited in silence till the hostess came over with Harry's license and his room key.

"Mr. Potter, your room is ready if you'll just follow me."

Harry entered the suite moderately surprised, he hadn't imagined that it would be so luxurious. It had a large sitting room at the center as you walked in, off to the right he say a full kitchenette, a bar along the far wall ending at the French doors that lead out to the balcony. Four doors lead to what he assumed were the bedrooms and/or bathrooms. It was perfect.

"Alright, we're alone. Nobody here to see your magical mumbo jumbo," Buffy brushed past him and flopped herself down on the couch. "Amaze me."

Harry sat his bags down on the coffee table in front of the couch and opened the side that he had stashed his broom and some of his school books. He reached in, feeling around until he felt the warn handle of his beloved Firebolt, removing it for her inspection.

"Wait a sec! How the hell did that fit," she said pointing at the broom and turning to look at his saddlebags. "In that?"

"Magic."

"Huh, well I'll be damned."

Harry burst out laughing at the absolutely puzzled look on her face. It was in a word 'Priceless'.

Buffy looked up at him, "What else can you do?"

A/N if anybody wants to give me there input I am open to constructive criticism, though I will not respond to open flamers or outright ass holes. I deal with enough of them in my daily life that I don't want to deal with them here.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Just to straighten out a few things, this story is set just after Order of the Phoenix and right before Buffy moves to Sunnydale (to answer a question the original Movie was set in LA as far as I know, this is around 6 or 8 months after that and yes LA is Angels territory but not till after he leaves Sunnydale in the show as far as I'm concerned.) to start off the TV series. Please excuse me if I fudge up on some of the overall dates, I have very few reference materials available where I am at the moment. If someone would like to apply for my beta reader position I'm taking applicants now. Just PM me and we'll see if we can work together. There will be multiple pairings for Harry in this story, just don't expect me to have any Lemons or anything, cause to tell you the truth, I suck at writing them. Any questions feel free to review or PM me.

Chapter 2

Harry woke to the sound of the city blaring in from his open window, a mixture of horns and sirens that made up his daily wakeup call. He looked over to the bedside clock 9:42 it read, 'We'll might as well get started with my day,' he shrugged. He had been in LA for three day's so far and was having the time of his life. He and Buffy had spent a few afternoons wandering around the city giving him a personalized tour of all the major sights.

Stumbling into the bathroom, he started his morning routine, a shower, a shave, and a call to room service. He had been right when he had assumed that nobody at Gringotts had checked to deeply into his families' hotel ventures since his parents' death. Oh sure they reviewed the books and authorized renovations when necessary but they hadn't made an in personal inspection of the staff and management.

Not that they truly needed it but it was the principal of the thing, how did they know if the staff was being honest with them on the quality of service if they weren't challenged on it? But that was neither here nor there at the moment; his appearance had lit a fire under the manager's ass making sure his every feasible need was met. 'Bloody ass-kisser.'

Harry was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the door to his room open and close, "Room service."

"Be right there," harry called to the bellhop. Wiping the remainder of shaving cream from his face he stepped into the living room seeing his usual breakfast setting on the bar laid out for him, a mushroom, ham and cheese omelet, with a side of corn beef hash and a pot of black coffee. Harry pulled a ten dollar note from his pocket and handed it to the bellhop. "Thanks Joe."

"No problem Mr. Potter. You have a nice day," Joe the Bell boy turned and left him to it.

Harry wasted no time devouring his meal; he was finally putting on some weight, filling out his thin frame. He had been going out with Buffy the last two nights, patrolling for Vampires in the dark alleys of LA, according to her, he was shortening her patrol times.

Pushing back from the counter, he refilled his coffee mug and made his way to the balcony for his morning cigarette. He had just touched the flame of his lighter to the end of his blessed cancer stick when he heard a whooshing of flame in his living room. 'What the hell?' he thought. Pulling his wand he made his way to the double doors that lead back inside, hugging the wall to offer less of a target should his visitor be unfriendly. Peeking around the door frame he saw to his utter disbelieve Albus-to-many-names- Dumbledore! 'What is he doing here?'

Harry stood up and grabbed his still lit cigarette from the ground. Taking a drag, he walked over to the door way.

"I'm on the balcony Headmaster," he called, picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

"Ah, Harry. So this is where you decided to disappear to," the aged man said as he stepped into the morning sun. "When I heard that you had left your relatives home I was a bit worried you had done something foolish."

"Sir, forgive my bluntness but, how the hell did you find me?"

"Fawkes, as I'm sure you remember is a phoenix," Dumbledore seemed to take his rudeness in stride. "Amazing animals that they are, like to choose a companion for the duration of that person's life. I have had the privilege of being Fawkes companion for nearly 60 years now and we can communicate after a fashion. He has informed me on his selection you as his next earthly companion. Because of this he is able to locate you."

"Fawkes wants to stay with me when you die? Well let's hope that's a while off yet because Hedwig would get jealous and prolly try to peck my eyes out," Harry said with a laugh. "So what else do you want, other than checking up on my safety and disrupting my little vacation?"

"I wished to share something with you, something that is the key to defeating Voldemort once and for all," Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes. "I have discovered how he survived the night your parents died."

Harry looked down at his coffee mug, "I think we're going to need something stronger than coffee for this conversation Headmaster."

And with that Harry walked inside the room and stepped behind the bar and began to pour a pair of drinks. Reaching into the small ice maker he placed a few cubes in each glass and poured a healthy serving of amber liquid in each. Passing one to the Headmaster he sat down on the couch and lit another cigarette. He waved for is mentor to take a seat, "So how did he do it?"

"There are many dark practices in our world, Harry. One such practice is a process that can protect one from death. It involves ripping ones soul apart and hiding it in a vessel, an anchor if you will, in case if your body is attacked and you are killed part of your soul is safe allowing you to be revived." Dumbledore took a sip of his drink, "Harry what is this brand of whisky? It is absolutely delightfully sweet."

"Jack Daniels Tennessee whisky infused with honey, it a nice change of pace form Old Ogden's. It's a muggle brand."

"I must say it is, I'll have to ask my brother if he ever thought of stocking it. It is defiantly a change of pace form our more harsh tasting alcohols," Dumbledore took another sip before he sat his glass down and pulled a long stem pipe from deep in his robes, snapping his fingers it lit. He looked over at Harry, "don't tell Minnie, she has never approved."

A burst of laughter exploded from Harry, "It's our secret sir. So do you think he did it? Made one of these anchors?"

"There proper name is a Horcux, and no I believe what he did is much worse. I believe he made 7." Harry looked at him wide eyed as he continued, "And I believe that I have found one and have leads on three others. I am actually going in search of the first one next weekend if you would like to join me?"

"Yes sir, I would." Harry felt ecstatic; finally the Headmaster was including him with something in the war. "Sir, do you have any idea of what it is?"

"I believe that it is something very personal to Voldemort, he has always thought himself connected to the founders, which he is, due to his ancestor being Salazar Slytherin. You have already destroyed one such item."

Harry thought about it for a minute, what had he destroyed of Voldemorts? "The diary."

"Yes, his first one, I believe."

Harry took a long sip of his drink. 'Well at least that's one down.'

"On a professional note," Dumbledore continued. "I have received your OWL results and I must say in almost all aspects of your education done very well. Well enough that I would like to offer you a position that I have never offered to anyone, I would like to take you on as my apprentice. If you agree you will have a position outside of the school norm, you will no longer be a member of Gryffindor house; you will not be subject to detentions. You will only attend three core classes, those being Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. You did by the way meet Professor Snape's requirement of an Outstanding, if only just. Otherwise you will be attending to lessons with me, studying some of the more intricate workings of magic as well as a wide variety of subjects that I think you will find useful. If you are interested that is."

Harry's brain was reeling, "I'd be honored Professor, will I need anything specific for our lessons?"

"No, I will provide the materials for our lessons. Many of the books we will use will come out of my personal library."

Harry nodded and looked around his room. Then a thought came to him, "Sir is there a more effective spell for killing vampires than the incineration charm?"

"Any reason for the sudden interest Harry," Dumbledore asked curious.

"Well sir, I met a girl here and it turns out that she is the Slayer. I've been helping her out on here patrols and the incineration and illumination charms work alright but there's a delay from when I cast them and when they take effect."

"Hmm… well I haven't gone up against a vampire in nearly 40 years," Dumbledore appeared deep in thought. "But I believe that the Fire Whip was the best method of dispatching such foes, burns right through them and if you miss your strike it helps to establish a bit of distance between you and your foe."

Harry nodded seeing the sense in his Headmasters words resolving to look it up later. "Thank you Headmaster."

"It's no trouble imparting experience to the young who are in need of such knowledge. Well I see that you have everything well in hand here Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling as he stood up. "I will let you enjoy your vacation and send Fawkes for you this next weekend if that is convenient for you?"

"Yes, thank you sir."

"Until the weekend then."

With that Fawkes appeared into the room in a ball of flame landing on Dumbledore's shoulder and with a cry of melodic music the pair vanished in an even larger flash of flames.

'I don't think I'll ever get used to that,' Harry thought to himself.

Half a city away Buffy was having a less than pleasant morning after her mother announced that in the wake of her parents' divorce and her expulsion from her last high school they would be moving and that is was time to start packing things up for said move.

'This so royally blows… I was going to spend the day with Harry again,' Buffy thought as her mom walked out of their medium sized apartment. They may of know each other for a few days but something about this boy just had her hooked… she didn't know what it was that made her just want to get wrapped up in his arms and stay there for the next decade or so. 'Huh… it's not like it would have lasted anyway.'

He has to go back to his magic school in a few months, where she was positive some other girl would just snap him up and make him forget all about her. The blonde shook her head, there's no reason to even be worrying about it. 'It's only been three days, he hasn't even tried to kiss me yet and here I'm acting like were dating.'

She moved to the living room and stared around at all the boxes that her mother had brought home so they could start packing… this so blows…

A/N

Another chapter done, I know it's taken me a little longer to get this one out but I've been a little busy at work. So I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to comment and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Harry walked up the stairs of the apartment building heading toward the door of Buffy's apartment. They were planning to go to the beach today and walk along the boardwalk, but for some reason he had this bad feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't shake.

Knocking on the door he heard a familiar voice call out, "Who is it."

"It is your humble sorcerer dear princess, please allow me to enter and bask in thy presence," Harry called back dramatically.

Listening close he heard a slight yelp and the scrambling of bare feet on hardwood. 'Something's off today,' Harry thought. When the door finally opened and he saw her lovely shining face for the first time for the day he noticed a mournful look in her eyes.

"Hey."

"Good morning beautiful."

She invited him in and gestured to the couch, "Take a seat. Want some coffee?"

"Please."

Harry looked around the apartment something was different today; picture frames had been moved, some of her mother's ornaments where missing, had they had a fight?

Buffy walked back carrying two steaming mugs of coffee, handing him one she sat down next to him on the couch curling up under his arm before taking a sip. "So what's going on princess? Something's bothering you."

"Mom and I had a discussion this morning. Since I got kicked out of my last high school and she got a really great job offer we are moving," she said with a long sigh. "It's some small little town about three hours away or so called Sunnydale or something."

"And?"

"And what? We're moving at the end of the month. So it's not like we're going to have a lot of time to hang out if I'm busy here packing up the apartment."

Buffy uncurled herself from under his arm. This was so not how she had wanted this morning to go.

"So your mom is making you do most of the packing?" Harry asked a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Buffy looked at him pointedly, "Yeah. Why?"

Standing up and walking over to the stack of flattened boxes he saw leaned up on the other side of the room, with flick of his wrist his wand was in his hand. With a series of swishes and flicks the boxes where folded and taped. "What do you want packed first?"

"Well that's your room, most of the kitchen and living room done. You want knock your Mum's room out or let her do it?" Harry asked around an hour later, he was so glad that Tonks had taught him that charm last summer. It made traveling so much easier.

"Leave it," Buffy said hopping up from her bed. "She's gonna be wigged out enough over how much we already have packed. So let me get this strait, your headmaster guy shows up in your living room in a ball of fire, sits down with you and tells you all his secret theories about how this big bad snaky came back from the dead and this weekend you're going off to try and destroy a part of his soul?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

Buffy slugs him in the arm, "and you didn't ask if I wanted to go bad guy soul hunting?"

"Sorry this doesn't exactly fall into the category Vampires, this is a Wizarding mission thank you very much," replied Harry rubbing his arm where she had vented her frustrations.

"That's just stupid, why couldn't I come with you? You think I couldn't handle a little black magic?"

"Not the kind that I'm going up against. This is magic that even Dumbledore doesn't even fully understand," Harry breathed out a sigh. "I just don't think this is something that you'd be able to handle."

He saw her shift her weight and swing her fist out at him again, this time he reacted. Grabbing her fist in the air before she could land the blow, he never figured out why he did it but he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Several things happened in the next few moments: one Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, two she dragged him over onto her bed, and three her mother walked into the apartment without either of them noticing the sound of the door closing.

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on in here?" Joyce Summers stood in the door way of her daughter's room staring at the boy that had said daughter wrapped around him in an intense make-out session.

"MOM!" Buffy's face went from a pure bliss to absolute horror in an instant. "This isn't as bad as it looks."

"Oh, really? Well from the doorway this looks like my daughter is making out with a boy on my couch," Joyce said, her voice was tripping with sarcasm. "Who is this?"

Taking her first look at the young man that Buffy had herself entangled with, her eyes wandering from his hair to his scar to the rest of his face.

"This is Harry my Boyfriend," Buffy said meekly.

"Well Harry I think you need to leave so I can have a talk with my daughter now."

Harry looked over at Buffy, giving her a small smile and one final quick kiss on her cheek before he stood up from the bed. Grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch he left the apartment.

Harry was sitting up in his living room watching what was supposed to be television, honestly! Taking another sip of his drink he turned the set of and looked out the window. He hadn't seen her in two days; he assumed that her mother had grounded her or sum such. He reached and grabbing another cigarette lighting it with a tap of his wand.

The silence of his room was broken by a soft knock at his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Buffy?! Harry quickly opened the door and there she stood with her mom… and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Come in, just give me a second to grab a shirt," he invited them in with a wave of his hand. Rushing into his room he tossed his cigarette into ashtray by his bed and scrambled for a shirt. He pulled on the first one that he found a black long sleeved button down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening ladies?" he asked as he slipped into the shirt.

"We'll where going to dinner," Buffy's mother began, pausing at what was obviously a compromise she hadn't wanted to make. "And we were hoping that you would be able to join us."

"Of course, id would love to." He stepped back into the living room his shirt finally done up properly. "Was there somewhere that you wanted to go? I have a standing reservation downstairs."

"Really? How did that happen," Joyce asked a look of surprise on her face. "I've heard that reservations are nearly impossible to get."

"We'll I happen to own the hotel so I can do just about anything here." Harry just smiled when he saw the absolute shock in Joyce's eyes.

"So Harry, Buffy says that you go to a private boarding school in Scotland," Joyce asked as they sat at Harry's private table downstairs. "How does that work with running your hotels?"

"Actually I don't really run them, my account managers have been overseeing things since my parents passed," Harry said as he glanced up from his dessert. "It hasn't been ideal but it's worked until now."

"Are you planning to take them over when you graduate," Joyce asked taking another drink of her wine.

"Not really, I have plenty of money set aside so for now I'll just leave things as they are," Harry said as he set aside his plate.

"Then what do you plan to do after school?" Joyce asked looking across the table at the nearly 16 year old boy.

'That's a good question,' Harry thought to himself. What would he do after school, after Voldemort?

A/N

Hey guys sorry that it's taken me so long to update things have been kind of crazy at work for me and I've just been swamped.

I'll try to have the next chapter done sometime in this month if not it will be early Nov.

As always Reviews are welcomed as is criticism so long as it's constructive.


End file.
